Ferrer
Ferrer is a superior human being who adopts the theistic philosophy of having always been alive. Biography He was created along with the universe and completely supported its evolution, creating some galaxies, like the Milky Way'' itself, and, consequently, planets and stars. The Sun was created by lots and lots of smoke that came off his giant and invisible motorcycle, mixed with some other space molecules lost in the Milky Way. There is another theory that says that Ferrer raised from the emptiness and his yawn created the entire universe, but the leading theologians behind Ferrum studies deny these kind of theories. However, after creating the Milky Way, Ferrer was very sympathized about the Earth and thought it was his most perfect creation of all. He loved the sea, the ground and everything he put out of his thought for that planet. He wanted more for Earth, then he created the Cats to live in. With their vomit, the sea got united with the ground by channels of water. After that, he was still feeling empty about the Earth, and created many other creatures, like the Suck-Ass and the Reptilians. The energies of his creations attracted another very similar creature, currently called The Wife. The Wife was made of pure light, ethereal goodness and marvelous beauty. She was also smart, serious and fair. Ferrer almost instantly felt attracted to her and could not stop thinking of her, so they fell in love very quickly. Earth After years and years, Ferrer decided to live on Earth between humans, (one of his lastest creations), where he is still living with his undead wife, The Wife, until the current days. His life on Earth has been full of mysteries, battles and chaos brought. He assumed a lot of personalities throught history, mixing between humans and being a commander mostly of times. He usually likes the appearance of a man of short and pudgy stature, big nose, neckbeard, inexpressive eyes, that generally evidences the eye of a Reptilian. One of his most important personalities was known as Emperor Nero, a roman emperor who was known as a tyrant and extravagant commander. He loved the luxury that humans use to like. That life was the one that he most looked like an ordinary human and most behaved like an ordinary human. In that life, he completely corrupted the goodness and beauty of his wife and started to hurt her physically and emotionally, besides killing, warring and conquering massively. Abilities Like every other Reptilian, Ferrer has the power to change his own form and appearance, hipnotize and confuse minds — what has been making possible to him to have been living on Earth without the science of humans. He also can run really fastly, (even if he usually does not use that ability) has superhuman force, the power of creation and changing reality, impartiality and apathy about everything that could ever happen, and, lastly, the most powerful and resounding scream in all universe, the Ô. That sound is almost impossible to explain in few words, because it is the base of Ferrum religion/philosophy and everything related to that, compartmentalized in lots and lots of layers of knowledge. Weapons A long time ago, Ferrer created an important tool to use as a magic conductor or even a bat, considered an archaic version of a wand. When he started to feel affective about the instrument, he called it Umbrella and gave it life. Nowadays, Umbrella is one of his best friends, being one of the reason of the human extasy caused after being fallen off Ferrer's hands. Because of that, his owner revealed his magic scream to four young teenagers, as known as Vitas Sect. They slowly started to create a philosophy and a religion based on that. The Umbrella has also been a dangerous weapon. Even in Ferrer's lastest form, as a teenager, the Umbrella is still a threat. The last victim of this dangerous bat was Lil Whey Pot, who almost got blind after the activation of the weapon. Vehicles '''The Motorcycle '(????-????) Millions and millions of years ago, Ferrer created his beloved invisible motorcycle, which entirely supported the creation of the Ôniverse and saved his life several times. It was one of his best friends, and one of his creations he was most proud of, because it worked really well, even in its first prototypes. The Motorcycle could fly, do laser shoots (a really good contribution of Ferrer's Reptilians relatives), run really fast and also had coasters. It even had the power of creation provided by Ferrer, an example of the trust Ferrer had in his motorcycle. In a battle, a wheel of his motorcycle was lost in the sea, giving life to the goddess Eris. Some months after that, the motorcycle died. Ferrer have never been the same. 'Jet Ski '(????-present) The Jet Ski is a variation of the motorcycle and has almost the same characteristics. The differences are that the jet ski can run on the waters (some of the leading theologians of Ferrum affirm that Jesus was using that to fool his own disciples, since Ferrer was a really close friend of him) and can summon up swirls, tsunamis and sea monsters. During The Great Sea Battle against the terrible Ôctopus, Ferrer's jet ski caused so many tsunamis and mixed them with so much magic that, when the sea foam reached the beach, the goddess Venus was born from them. 'Ford Ka Prateado '(2018-present) In 2018, Ferrer created his new friend Silver Ford Ka (as known as FORDKAPRATEADO). It is bigger than the motorcycle and has some new improvements. It runs faster, shoots stronger lasers, flies in taller heights and, now, can open portals. To do that, Ferrer needs to drive his car over one block. After that, the portal is open and he can teleport wherever he wants to. Reptilian Flu Ferrer, in July 2018, was caught by the Reptilian Flu. The Reptilian Flu is a similar condition to the human flu, except for the facts it attacks only Reptilian-beings and has some different symptoms since they are different species. Ferrer is still presenting symptoms of the disease and every sneeze is a space to his disguise to break apart. His fake parents, the biologists who are responsable for his health and care, are working in researches for a vaccine that is going to cure his sickness, financed by Instituto Butantã, an important reptile institute from Brazil, and the own England, probably by his Reptilian relative and one of the most influent people in the world, Elizabeth II, Queen of England.